mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
John's room
John's room is a room in John's house in Homestuck. As evidenced by the name, it is where John Egbert resides. It is full of various references to old bad movies, including movie-themed sheets and posters. A poster depicting Problem Sleuth can be found on one of the walls, while the one on his door depicts a green logo and the word "Sburb". Due to the fact that it is John's birthday, there are also two cakes in the room, one found on top of his Magic Chest and the other found on his dresser next to a Rolled-Up Poster. A desk is also in the room, on which a computer and a copy of GameBro magazine can be found. A rack of CDs lies to the left of the desk. The CD rack includes, among other things, the Ghostbusters MMORPG, and Problem Sleuth. On the floor near his bed is a Hammer and a couple of Nails, and a calendar can be found on the wall above. The calendar has the logo of Sburb on it and two dates are marked: The release of Sburb Beta (April 10) and John's Birthday (April 13). A window is located directly over his bed and by his calendar, which gives a nice view of a tree outside. A door in the room leads to the Hallway. The room is currently in a state of disarray due to Sburb and Sylladex mismanagement. The window is broken (leaving glass shards everywhere), the dresser, bed, and computer are lost to the abyss, and the Magic Chest currently sits on the roof. Shale Imps have left a trail of black sludge on the floor. Rose also made an expansion to the room, which currently hosts the Totem Lathe. By Act 5 the room is in an even greater state of disarray than before, with almost everything strewn about or missing, like his computer. Outside Looking through the window, a better view of the tree is visible. There is also a tire swing attached to the tree and there is a mailbox by the driveway. There are all of these things, at least, until Imps start messing with all of John's stuff. Graffiti John, after entering his Dad's room, notices his beloved movie posters have been vandalized with depictions of jesters and insult. At first John believes that the Shale Imps defaced them, but Rose tells him that the graffiti has been there the whole time, since she first saw his room. Rose suggests that because John has seen his father's room and discovered that he was an ordinary businessman, his perceptions changed and the graffiti became visible to him. John used the Alchemiter to remove the graffiti off his Ghost Dad poster to create the Clean Cosby Poster. He later fused that with his computer to create the Cosbytop Computer. After returning to his room , John finds, much to his dismay, that the graffiti has been made worse by the imps, with almost every poster completely covered.